mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Tepsekemei
Tepsekemei (テプセケメイ) is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. She made a cameo in Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS but return as the main protagonist in Magical Girl Raising Project: breakdown. Tepsekemei is a tortoise bred in the science lab of Namiyama Middle School. Appearance Original Self She is an Egyptian Turtle. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Tepsekemei has short brown hair and light blue slitted eyes. She wears a white cap with lace around the bottom edges, and a red lotus flower that has a black ribbon attached to the center on the cap. She also wears large black earrings. Mei wears a gold and black choker, and gold bracelets. She also wears golden elbow guards and golden rings. Her nails are painted gold and black. Tepsekemei wears a classic genie-style outfit. She has round white sleeves with black spikes on them, and a black short top with a red charm hanging from it. She also wears a golden sash and white pants. Personality Tepsekemei proved to be very expressionless and confused, but she still has feelings, though she does not understand them very well. However, she does her best to try to learn. She likes to watch TV and dig holes. She can sometimes talk about some nonsense she saw on TV although she does not quite understand the meaning. She loves to garden very much. Tepsekemei is very close to 7753 and Mana, as they live together. 7753 likes to teach Tepsekemei new things. However, Mei likes to take things without permission and can sometimes appear to be rude. Magic Can become one with the wind to go anywhere. She can assimilate her body with the surrounding gas particles. In this state, all physical attacks pass through her body. By making herself thinner, she is easier to be blown away by the wind and thus moves faster. She can also transform, detach, and re-attach her body freely. She can separate her body to many alter egos, who can follow simple commands by the original body. Each part can also join together to form a huge body or divide even further. However, if she becomes too big, or divides herself too many, she'll be thinner until she disappears. Also, as a gas, she is invulnerable to low temperatures. It is also possible to trap her in a closed space, further compressing the space can even restrain her movement. Special Item(s) *''Tepsekemei's Lamp:'' A beautiful lamp that allows Tepsekemei to enter. The lamp is golden with a spiky black and red top. It was given to her by Captain Grace. Relationships Captain Grace Tepsekemei and Captain Grace were teammates. Funny Trick During the events of Limited, Funny Trick and Tepsekemei team up. Due to her interacting more with Tepsekemei than the others, Tepsekemei frequently uses her name more than any other Magical Girl. Weddin Tepsekemei and Weddin were teammates. Tepsekemei consider Weddin 'heavy' when carrying her. Kuru-Kuru Hime Tepsekemei and Kuru-Kuru Hime were teammates. Postarie Tepsekemei and Postarie were teammates. Rain Pow Tepsekemei and Rain Pow were teammates. However, after Tepsekemei accidentally called out Toko as the enemy, Rain Pow tried to kill her but failed. 7753 After the events of Limited, 7753 lets Tepsekemei stay at her place. The two became roommates and bonded over time. Occasionally, Tepsekemei tends to say weird things to 7753 that she learned from watching tv. Mana After the events of Limited, Mana and Mei got close. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Tepsekemei has the following stat: Physical Ability: 3/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 5/5 Calmness: 4/5 *Tepsekemei's name is based on the , whose name means "to reconcile two powers". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Animal Magical Girls Category:Living Characters Category:Arc 3 Category:Arc 4 Category:Breakdown